


Possessed

by joejoe_sensei



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joejoe_sensei/pseuds/joejoe_sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light yang tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mencintai B. Kenyataan yang baru ia sadari disaat kekasihnya telah tiada. Tapi, mengapa suatu hari  B kembali datang kepadanya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :   
> Death Note bukanlah punyaku. Pernah si mimpi punya Death Note terus punya pacar kayak Light. Lol.  
> Pairing : BxLight, LxLight  
> Warning : Blood, mudah-mudahan gak OOC. Lol.  
> Saya pindahan dari site lain. Pertama kali post di Ao3 Ganbatte ne! Name's Joejoe-sensei. Salam kenal!

Sekali lagi kekasihnya menyibukkan diri dibelakang kanvas saat ia tertidur lelap. Light mengerjap, memandangi B yang memasang tampang psikopat dengan cengiran setan khasnya. Kedua mata merahnya memandangi kanvas dihadapannya dengan begitu intens. Beberapa kali B melirik dirinya yang sedang berbaring telanjang, hanya tertutup oleh selimut merah, di ranjang B. Untuk keberapa kalinya Light menahan helaan kesal. Entah mengapa B hobi sekali melukisnya saat ia sedang tidur setengah telanjang.  
“ Melukisku lagi, eh?” ujarnya sedikit kesal. Mata cokelatnya menatap dingin kepada orang yang terbilang kekasihnya. Namun kekasihnya itu malah semakin menyeringai setan sembari menatapnya penuh nafsu.  
“ Light-kun merupakan objek yang sempurna saat kau terbaring di atas seprai merahku itu,” ujarnya. Light mencibir kecil. Sempurna? Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu dia adalah Light Yagami si jenius dari Universitas Tokyo. Orang yang sudah beberapa kali memecahkan kasus yang tidak bias dipecahkan polisi. Dia juga lah yang mempunyai begitu banyak penggemarnya sendiri. Terkadang, ia sendiri merasa aneh, mengapa ia harus memiliki kekasih seperti B. Memang B adalah seorang pelukis ternama yang karyanya sering dikagumi disamping kesadisan yang ada disana. Namun ada kata lain yang dapat melukiskan B dimatanya. Gila, psikopat, brutal dan posesif.  
“ Aku tidak ingin melihat gambar setengah telanjangku menjadi pameran karyamu yang lain,” ujarnya lagi. Kali ini B menggeleng kekanak-kanakan menjawab pertanyaannya. Masih dengan cengiran psikopat di wajahnya.  
“ Tentu saja tidak. Light-kun tidak akan kubagikan kepada orang lain...,” ujarnya posesif. Sekali lagi sebuah cibiran kecil muncul di wajah Light sementara ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan duduk di ranjang serba merah darah milik B.  
“ Aku bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. Bukan juga milikmu...,” desisnya dingin. Hak apa yang dimiliki B untuk tiba-tiba mengklaim dirinya seperti ini. Memang mereka berdua berhubungan, tetapi itu bukan berarti ia akan memberikan seluruh dirinya kepada orang gila dihadapannya ini.  
Mendadak B bangkit dari kursinya dan mencengkeram wajah Light erat. Mata merahnya bersinar entah karena amarah atau hal lainnya. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang kuas yang kini dinodai cat merah.  
“ Light-kun adalah milikku…,” desisnya dengan nada gila. Dalam pencahaayan kamar B yang remang-remang saja ia mampu melihat kilatan mata merah milik B itu. Jemari B berpindah, mengusap pipi Light dengan begitu lembut. Mendadak, sesuatu yang dingin menggores pipinya, membuat Light menoleh menatap kuas bercat merah yang masih dipegang B.  
“ Lagipula hanya aku yang mampu melihat…,” bisik B sembari mengoleskan cat merah di pipi Light lembut. Dihiraukannya pandangan dingin yang diberikan Light kepadanya.  
“ Hanya aku yang melihat keindahan Light-kun yang seperti ini. Berbercak merah seperti darah. Sungguh indah…,” ujarnya gila. Mata cokelat Light berkilat kesal. Ditariknya kepala B dengan tangannya. Memaksa B untuk menunduk dan memandang langsung kepadanya.  
“ Kalau begitu, Beyond… Jangan lupa kalau kau juga milikku…,” desisnya. Mendengar ini, cengiran maniak lebar muncul di wajah B.  
“ Tentu saja, Light-kun…. Tentu saja….” Tidak ada keromantisan dalam kisah mereka berdua. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Tetapi masing-masing dari mereka tahu, mereka memang milik satu sama lain.

Xxx

Seperti biasa, motor yang dikendarai B mengebut dengan lincah di jalan raya Tokyo. Light yang duduk dibelakangnya terpaksa memegang erat-erat kepada sang pengendara yang sama sekali tidak perduli akan dilemanya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram jaket kulit yang dipakai B sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah tempat minum dari sterofoam berisi kopi kesukaan B. Dulu, ia sempat penasaran dan mencoba kopi tersebut. Namun yang mampu ia rasakan dari sana hanyalah rasa selai strawberry, bukanlah kopi. Semua yang sukses membuat perutnya bergejolak tak enak. Ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya yang ketagihan selai strawberry itu.  
Mendadak motor yang dikendarai B membelok dan menepi di tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Light turun dan membuka helm yang ia pakai dengan cibiran kecil diwajahnya. Cepat-cepat ia memperbaiki rambutnya yang ia yakin kini berantakan sementara B dengan tenang menyedot kopi yang sejak tadi dipegang Light. Mendengar suara sedotan B yang terdengar begitu keras, Light mengernyit. Memikirkan begitu banyak kandungan selai strawberry yang sudah pasti ada di kopi itu. Diliriknya B sedikit kesal.  
“ Hah… Kopi yang enak…,” ujar B sengaja mengejeknya. Light memincingkan matanya sementara B dapat membayangkan kerutan yang berada di dahi Light.  
“ Sungguh, kau punya selera yang aneh…,” ujarnya. Akan tetapi malah cengiran gila yang ada di wajah B mendengar ini. Seakan apa yang ia katakan adalah pujian.  
“ Kau dan L, sama-sama punya selera aneh...,” ujarnya lagi. Cengiran di wajah B malah bertambah besar. Light menahan napas, yakin dikepalanya pasti sudah ada kerutan besar karena kesal.  
“ Aku tidak bermaksud memuji…,” desisnya dingin.  
“ Aku tahu…,” balas B seenaknya. Light mencibir sembari memandangi orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu dingin. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa ia harus bersama dengan orang dihadapannya ini.  
“ Yagami-kun, selamat pagi...,” suara ceria perempuan menyapanya. Light menoleh, bertatapan dengan perempuan yang tidak ia kenal. Segera cibiran di wajahnya berganti dengan topeng berupa senyuman hangat dari wajah tampannya.  
“ Selamat pagi...,” balasnya, sukses membuat gadis yang menyapanya itu bersemu merah. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Light dapat melihat beberapa rekan mahasiswanya yang sudah berdatangan memasuki gerbang utama Universitas Tokyo tempat ia dan B menepi. Dipalingkan wajahnya menatap B yang kini menyeringai aneh.  
“ Aku masuk dulu…,” ujarnya sembari berbalik tak perduli. Mendadak pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh B. Memaksanya berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang masih duduk dengan santainya dia atas sepeda motornya.  
“ Kau lupa sesuatu, Light-kun…,” ujar B seenaknya. Light memincingkan matanya sedikit.  
“ Tidak ada yang kulupakan,” ujarnya tegas. Namun malah cengiran lebar yang muncul di wajah B mendengar kata-katanya ini.  
“ Tentu saja ada,” ujar B lagi. Mendadak sepasang tangan kuat menariknya dan melingkar di pinggangnya. Light tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat mendadak sepasang bibir bersentuhan dengan dirinya. Sementara B menciumnya sedikit brutal, ia mampu merasakan pandangan-pandangan orang lain yang mengarah kepadanya. Setelah beberapa lama B menciumnya akhirnya ia mendorong kekasihnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Memaksa B melepaskan bibirnya dari dirinya. Cengiran puas pun segera memenuhi wajahnya melihat bibir Light yang mulai kemerahan.  
“ Beyond…,” desisnya memperingati. Akan tetapi orang yang ia ingatkan malah dengan santainya meminum sisa kopi di gelas sterofoamnya. Kalau saja mereka tidak berada di tempat publik, sudah ia marahi B habis-habisan. Ia paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Seperti benda yang seenaknya di klaim kepemilikannya.  
“ Aku pergi...,” desisnya sembari berbalik. Deru motor dibelakangnya menandakan B sudah berangkat pergi. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbalik.  
‘ Dasar posesif...,’ gerutunya dalam hati. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah. Mendadak sebuah perasaan tidak enak melintasi dirinya. Membuatnya terdiam mendadak. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh menatap jalan raya di dekat kampusnya.  
Kedua matanya membesar mendadak sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang.  
Seorang pengendara sepeda motor.... Sebuah truk besar....  
Samar-samar ia mendengar suara jeritan seorang gadis diiringi dengan decit rem dan suara klakson. Dihadapannya, sepeda motor dan truk itu bertabrakan. Dentuman keras nyaris memekakan telinganya yang mendadak membesar volumenya.  
Ia terdiam membeku.  
Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, kakinya perlahan-lahan bergerak berjalan menuju tampat kecelakaan tersebut. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang sementara langkah-langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Dihiraukannya kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Diacuhkannya tetesan darah yang memenuhi aspal disekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia mampu melihat dengan jelas korban kecelakaan itu.  
Sepeda motor berwarna hitam dengan nomor yang ia kenal telah hancur berantakan...  
Kakinya terus berjalan membawanya ke hadapan sang korban. Jaket kulit hitam… Celana jeans usang….  
Tanpa sadar ia terpaku disana sementara beberapa polisi yang mengelilingi sang korban mengumamkan beberapa hal.  
“... tidak ada denyut nadi....”  
“ ... mati seketika....”  
Kakinya yang telah membawanya ke sisi korban mendadak melemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan darah merah yang mulai membasahi celananya. Atau buku-bukunya yang terjatuh berantakan dan ternodai darah. Bibirnya bergetar sementara tangannya menyentuh jaket kulit bersimbah darah yang ia kenal dengan baik. Polisi yang berkutat membuka helm sang korban pun akhirnya berhasil membuka helm tersebut. Menampakkan wajah pucat seseorang yang sudah ia kenal bersimbahkan darah. Yang masih ia tolak kenyataannya.  
“ B…,” sebuah bisikkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya yang gemetar dan bersimbah darah dipakainya untuk menyentuh wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tidak menangis, namun rasa sakit di dadanya menandakan sebaliknya.  
“ Beyond…,” bisiknya lagi. Seakan kekasihnya yang terbaring itu akan menoleh dan berbicara. Ia belum pernah bersikap sebodoh ini. B tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaannya bukan?  
‘ Light-kun adalah milikku….’ Suara B terngiang dikepalanya.  
Tangannya gemetar menyentuh wajah pucat kekasihnya.  
‘ Hanya aku yang melihat keindahan Light-kun yang seperti ini.’

Mendadak ia mampu melihat kilatan cahaya di jari tangannya. Disela-sela bercak darah, sebuah cincin perak terpasang disana. Cincin yang sama dengan yang terpasang di jari tangan B.  
Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya… Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya…

‘ Light-kun, maukah kau menikah denganku?’

Xxx

Rintikkan kecil hujan menyertai pemakaman B. Banyak orang yang datang hanya karena reputasi B sebagai pelukis ternama. Namun semuanya sama, hanya memasang topeng sedih dan berpura-pura iba kepadanya. Pada akhirnya mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Membiarkannya berdiri sembari memandangi nisan B seperti ini. Bahkan ayahnya membiarkannya sendiri disini.  
L sendiri, adik kembar B baru saja pergi. Panggilan pekerjaan, itulah kata-katanya. L yang memang seorang fotografer ternama sering sekali mendapatkan perkerjaan bergaji tinggi. Namun saat ini ia tidak mampu mendengar alasan dari siapapun. Walaupun itu adalah saudara kembar B sendiri.  
Tidak ada setetespun air mata di wajahnya. Tidak lagi ada tetesan air mata yang ia keluarkan untuk orang yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya itu. Untuk nisan bertuliskan nama B dihadapannya ini. Sungguh ia benci melihat nisan ini. B tidak ingin sebuah nisan polos berwarna hitam seperti ini. Yang B inginkan pasti sebuah nisan berwarna merah darah. Seperti nyaris semua benda di apartemen mereka berdua. Merah darah...  
Sama seperti saat kejadian itu. Ia yakin, B sendiri tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu hari ia sendiri yang akan menjadi objek sebuah lukisan bersimbah darah. Tetapi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat itu B melenceng keluar jalur. Bukan salah sang pengemudi truk kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tetapi murni kesalahan B sendiri. Namun tetap saja ia ingin mencari orang yang mampu ia salahkan. Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian hari itu. Hari dimana ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.  
Padahal, B tidak berarti apa-apa baginya bukan?  
Otaknya terus berkata seperti itu. Namun hatinya tetap saja merasakan sebuah perasaan hampa yang merasuk di seluruh jiwanya.  
Ia dan B, tidak pernah saling mengatakan cinta. Hal itu karena memang tidak ada cinta di antara mereka bukan? Hubungan berbelit di antara mereka ini hanyalah sebatas ketertarikan dan nafsu semata. Ia yang tidak pernah menemukan orang sejenius B untuk dapat bersanding dengan dirinya dan B yang tidak pernah menemukan sebuah objek kesempurnaan yang cocok dengan naluri haus darahnya.   
Begitukah sebenarnya?  
Lalu apakah arti cincin perak di jari tangan kirinya ini? Sebuah ikatan? Klaim? Atau... Cinta?  
Tawa kecil yang dingin keluar dari mulutnya saat ia memikirkan ini. Tawa yang begitu hampa dan kosong.  
Light yang masih berdiri di tengah rintikkan gerimis masih saja memandangi nisan hitam dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Ini bukan karena ia membenci B. Tetapi karena perasaan hampa di dirinya akibat kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu.  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu...,” bisiknya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Suaranya hilang ditelan gemuruh angin disekitarnya. Tidak terdengar sama sekali oleh orang lain. Mendadak sebuah hembusan angin yang kencang menyebabkan payung hitam yang sedang dipakainya terbang ditiup angin. Namun tetap saja ia berdiri terpaku disana. Membiarkan jas hitamnya basah terguyur hujan.  
Entah mengapa ia dapat membayangkan kedua mata merah menyala milik B menatapnya tajam. Memperhatikannya entah dari mana. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mengepal entah karena kesal atau ketakutan.  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu!” serunya tiba-tiba. Suaranya bergema di tanah pemakaman yang kosong. Ia yang tidak pernah bergantung kepada orang lain tidak akan membutuhkan orang gila seperti B yang posesif untuk membantunya. Namun entah mengapa ia masih dapat merasakan sepasang mata merah menyala yang seakan mengejeknya.  
“ Brengsek!” desisnya sembari berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tanah pemakaman itu. Namun tetap saja ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan mata merah menyala memandanginya.

Xxx

“ Turut berduka cita ya, Yagami-san....”  
“ Turut berduka cita....” Ucapan demi ucapan bermaksud iba terus menerus ditumpahkan kepada dirinya. Sementara ia hanya terus membalas dengan senyuman tipis seakan dipaksakan dan wajah yang sedih. Sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya percaya dengan aktingnya. Ya acting, kali ini ia memasang topengnya seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Terimakasih dengan sikap posesif B juga ketenaran nama B dan namanya sendiri membuat tidak ada satu orang pun di seluruh kampus yang tidak tahu akan hubungan mereka berdua. Apalagi melihat banyak gadis dan pemuda yang harus patah hati akan hubungan mereka. Hal inilah yang membuatnya sekali lagi memasang topengnya di kampusnya. Dengan wajah yang sedih karena beru kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Padahal sungguh dalam hati, sejak tadi ia mengutuki B dan kematian singkatnya yang terus menyusahkan dirinya.  
Kalau saja B berada disini….  
Sekali lagi pikirannya melayang kepada sosok pria yang satu itu. Untuk keberapa kalinya dihentikan pikirannya itu.  
Ia tidak membutuhkan B, ia tahu itu....  
Ia tahu itu....  
Mendadak ia berhenti berjalan begitu ia menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah. Ke sebuah tempat di taman belakang dimana B selalu menunggunya disana. Selalu menyeringai lebar begitu ia mendatanginya.  
‘ Light-kun, kenapa lama sekali?’ Sosok B dihadapannya bertanya dengan cemberutan kecil.  
‘ Kau kira waktuku hanya untuk dirimu saja....’ Ia ingat jelas dirinya yang terus saja menjawab seperti itu tiap kali ditanya.  
‘ Ouw… Aku terluka, Light-kun….’  
‘ Diam kau….’  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu…,” bisiknya tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap tempat duduk yang biasa di duduki B.  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu...,” bisiknya lagi, keras kepala. Kalau begitu, mengapa matanya terasa memanas?

Xxx

Sekali lagi ia terbangun dalam tidur yang tidak tenang di tengah malam. Ia berbaring seperti biasa, di tempat biasa ia tidur. Di apartemen miliknya dan milik B. Untuk keberapa kalinya pada malam itu matanya kembali terarah kepada sebuah kayu penopang kanvas dan kursi kecil yang berada disana. Setengah berharap B akan duduk disana dan melukisnya seperti biasa. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas kecewa melihat hanya udara kosong yang berada disana.  
Sungguh ia tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, seseorang yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali lagi. Namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya tak mampu menerimanya. Entah ia menyadari hal tersebut atau tidak. Alam bawah sadarnya terus saja bersikap seakan orang yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu masih ada.

Xxx

Ia sadar seberapa buruknya ia terlihat dihadapan cerminnya pagi itu. Hal ini lah yang membuatnya menutup lingkaran hitam dimatanya dengan concealer. Juga menutupi kepucatan diwajahnya. Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan kepada orang lain, bukan?

Xxx

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Light menatap makanan yang terhidang dihadapannya. Ia belum makan seharian. Bahkan sepertinya ia belum makan semenjak hari kecelakaan itu. Dipaksakan tangannya menggerakkan garpunya untuk mengambil sepotong steak yang biasanya ia sukai itu.  
‘ Light-kun harus mencoba makan ini.’  
‘ Eww… Selai strawberry yang sudah kau celupi tanganmu? Tidak terimakasih.’  
‘ Ayolah, coba Light-kun.’  
‘ Diam kau, Beyond.’  
‘ Hohoho… Light-kun panggil nama panjangku. Berarti Light-kun sudah kesal. Iya, kan?’  
‘ Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa masih menggangguku?’  
‘ Mengapa tidak? Aku ini kan hidup untuk menganggumu.’  
‘ Kau ini-.’  
Mendadak suara dentingan garpu yang jatuh memecahkan lamunannya. Light memandang makanan dihadapannya tak bernafsu. Tidak sedikit pun lapar ia rasakan. Seleranya tidak tergugah sama sekali dengan makanan-makanan dihadapannya ini. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri, sekali lagi meninggalkan makanannya tanpa disentuh sedikit pun.

Xxx

Suara geraman sepeda motor.... Jeritan seorang gadis.... Cekitan rem.... Teriakan klakson.... Lautan darah....  
Mendadak ia terbangun dengan keadaan penuh keringat dan nafas terengah-engah. Secara otomatis sebelah tangannya merapa seprai disampingnya. Mencari kehangatan kekasihnya disana. Namun seperti biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, yang ia temukan hanyalah kekosongan belaka. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas menyadari kenyataan ini lagi.  
Sejak kecil, ia tidak pernah bergantung kepada orang lain. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Namun mengapa saat ini ia merasa terus mencari-cari kehadiran B kemana-mana. Seprai merah darah milik B ini belum ia ganti. Ruangan lukisan yang tidak pernah diperbolehkan ia masuki, tetap ia hindari. Seakan-akan ada B disini yang melarangnya.  
Dipaksakan dirinya bangun tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah disekujur tubuhnya akibat sedikitnya makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan ke meja kecil disebelah ranjangnya. Mengambil salah satu buku disana. Tengah malam menuju pagi seperti ini, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membaca. Apa saja yang dapat menghindarinya dari mimpi-mimpi buruk setiap kali ia tidur....

Xxx

“ Aku pulang...,” bisiknya kepada apartemen kosong bernuansa merah darah itu. Untuk keberapa kalinya ia merasa begitu sendirian. Kali ini, entah mengapa kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan kosong bercat merah.  
‘ Darah, eh?’ Ia ingat jelas dirinya sendiri bertanya begitu melihat sebuah pentagram di tengah ruangan.  
‘ Yep. Hanya darah ayam kok. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari korban lainnya…,’ ujar B saat itu.  
‘ B….’  
‘ Ya, Light-kun?’  
‘ Aku pegal…,’ ujar dirinya sendiri saat itu. Namun ia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas seringai yang muncul di wajah B saat ia mendengar ini. Sementara ia yang dipaksa berbaring di tengah pentagram berlumuran darah harus menunggu B menyelesaikan lukisannya.  
‘ Aku tidak tahu Light-kun setidak sabaran ini…,’ suara B mengejek. Segera cibiran kecil muncul di wajah tampan Light. Cepat-cepat ia duduk tanpa memperdulikan punggungnya yang lengket terkena darah juga pelototan sebal dari B.  
‘ Aku lelah diam disana. Aku tidak sudi lagi mengikuti permainan bodohmu…,’ desisnya kesal. Tawa dingin menjadi balasan kata-katanya. Perlahan B bangkit dari tempat duduk kecilnya dan berjongkok dihadapannya.  
‘ Light-kun hanya tidak mengerti…,’ suara B menggodanya. Dari jarak mereka yang berdekatan, saat itu ia mampu merasakan kehangatan dari nafas B. Sebuah punggung tangan mengusap pipinya perlahan. Meninggalkan jejak merah seperti darah disana. Malam itu ia mempu mengingat tatapan B yang begitu intens. Menatapnya dengan berbagai macam emosi disana. Namun yang paling jelas ia lihat adalah kekaguman, bercampur dengan nafsu.  
‘ Light-kun belum mengerti. Seberapa indahnya cairan merah kehidupan manusia ini. Seberapa cantik dan nikmatnya hingga membuatku ketagihan…,’ bisik B merayu. Light terduduk diam disana. Menatap orang gila dihadapannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan haus darah. Ia tidak takut. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Anehnya, ia malah merasa penasaran dan sedikit tergoda. Dalam dirinya sendiri ia tahu ada iblis yang tertanam disana. Yang berteriak-teriak haus darah tiap kali ia merasa dunia ini ternodai tangan-tangan kotor.  
Mendadak sebuah kilatan pisau perak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata merah B Light menunduk menatap pisau berornamen yang sejak tadi tergeletak di lantai, tak terpakai. Melihat perhatian Light yang sudah teralihkan, B menyeringai lebih lebar. Diangkatnya pisau tersebut sejajar mata Light. Lalu digoreskannya pisau tersebut ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Setetes demi tetes darah pekat berjatuhan dari sana memerahkan telapak tangan pucat milik B. Masih dengan tatapan haus darah, perlahan-lahan B menjilat telapak tangannya sendiri. Merasakan rasa metalik dari darah. Masih dengan mata yang memperhatikan Light yang seakan terkesima dengan display yang ia tunjukkan.  
‘ Kau belum mengerti kan, Light-kun…,’ bisiknya. Mendadak sebuah gengaman keras memaksakan Light untuk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan B. Diantara bibir mereka yang terpisah hanya beberapa senti, B masih dengan mulut basah oleh darah, B berbisik pelan.  
‘ Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengerti…’ Mendadak kepalanya ditarik hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Berciuman dengan B tidak pernah romantis. Tidak ada kata-kata cinta diantara mereka. Namun hari itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyukai rasa metalik darah dari mulut B.  
Saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang menyapa pandangannya. Tidak ada pentagram, tidak pula B. Sentakan rasa sakit menerpa dadanya menyadari. Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.  
Ia tidak membutuhkan B…  
Ia tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa…  
Lalu mengapa kakinya membawanya kesini?

Xxx

“ Apa kau sadar kau terlihat berantakan?” ujar suara yang ia kenali sebagai suara Mikami. Mahasiswa hukum yang entah sejak kapan menjadi temannya.  
“ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…,” ujar Light keras kepala. Mikami menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sembari menunjuk dua buah kantung mata dibawah mata Light.  
“ Itu…,” ujarnya tenang.  
“ Walau ditutupi dengan baik, aku dapat melihat kantung matamu itu dari dekat…,” ujarnya lagi. Perkataannya ini dibalas tatapan dingin dari Light.  
“ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…,” ujar Light lagi. Mikami menghela nafas berbicara dengan jenius yang satu ini. Sungguh keras kepala.  
“ Kau membutuhkan dia. Kau jelas-jelas merasa kehilangan. Setidaknya, akuilah itu,” ujar Mikami santai. Sekali lagi L hanya tepisan lah yang keluar dari mulut Light.  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan dia…,” ujarnya dingin.  
“ Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur? Merindukan dirinya?” ujar Mikami jelas.  
“ Bukan begitu. Aku hanya belajar untuk uji-.”  
“ Hentikan ini, Light! Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kau pasti akan lolos ujian tersebut!” potong Mikami. Mendengar ini Light bangkit dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Ditatapnya kedua mata Mikami tajam-tajam.  
“ Aku tidak membutuhkan orang seperti dia, camkan itu…,” desisnya sebelum berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Mikami menggelengkan kepala mengingat betapa arogan dan keras kepalanya Light.

Xxx

‘ Cih! Mengapa kau minum kopi seperti ini. Tidak enak tahu!’ serunya marah-marah sembari memegang gelas kopi milik B.  
‘ Kopi itu sangat enak, asal kau tahu, Light-kun.’  
‘ Dengan dicampur selai strawberry didalamnya?’ ujarnya sinis.  
‘ Tentu saja! Little Lawli membuatkannya untukku setiap hari….’ Mendengar ini tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Light.  
‘ Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan psikopat se-aneh dirimu. Punya Brother Complex seperti itu….’  
‘ Siapa yang punya Brother Complex? Little Lawli memang selalu membuatkannya untukku setiap hari.’  
‘ Kalau ku ingat dengan jelas, nama belakangmu Lawliet juga.’  
‘ Tapi Little Lawli imut sekali saat masih kecil….’ Kali ini keringat imajinasi dapat timbul di kepala Light sementara ia berusaha menahan diri untuk memukul kekasihnya ini di depan umum.  
‘ Bukannya mukamu dan mukanya sama….’  
‘ Tapi tetap saja Little Lawli lebih lucu. Apalagi kalau mukanya itu teciprat darah….’ Sekali lagi Light bingung sebenarnya L harus merasa bahagia atau sedih dengan mempunyai kakak seperti B.  
‘ Untung saja ia tidak psikopat sepertimu….’  
‘ Hooo, Jangan salah. L itu sebenarnya jago melukis juga loh. Hanya saja ia lebih suka fotografi daripada lukis….’  
‘ Kakak beradik yang a-.’  
“ Light-san?” suara yang ia kenal mendadak memacahkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh cepat menatap replika mantan kekasihnya. Tubuhya sempat sedikit oleng karena ia berbalik terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi tak ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya selama beberapa hari ini.  
“ Light-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?” Tanya L khawatir. Light menggeleng perlahan sembari memasang senyuman malaikat, topengnya setiap hari.  
“ Tentu saja tidak…,” ujarnya tenang. Dari mata L yang memincing sedikit, Light tahu L mengetahui ia tidak baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi tetap saja topengnya itu dipasang di wajahnya.  
“ Ada urusan apa kau kesini, L?” Tanya Light sopan. Tentu saja ia bertanya, L tidak berkuliah di tempat ini.  
“ Saya hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Light-san…,” ujar L sopan. Light hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ini. Kata-kata sopan yang merupakan ciri khas L, entah mengapa tidak begitu ingin ia dengar saat ini. Apalagi wajah L yang persis sama dengan B. Beberapa kali ia membayangkan sepasang bola mata merahlah yang berada disana, bukan hitam.  
“ Light-san?”  
“ Ya?” sahut Light cepat.  
“ Tidak apa-apa…,” ujar L tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa tiap kali Light melihat wajah L, yang mampu ia rasakan hanya kehampaan dan sedikit rasa sakit. Apakah salah bila ia berharap yang meninggal pada kecelakaan itu adalah L, bukan B?

Xxx

Langkahnya oleng sementara seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Akan tetapi ia tidak mempunyai sedikitpun keinginan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin menginginkan mimpi-mimpi buruk itu yang selalu menghantuinya saat tidur. Ia juga ingin terus menghindari kilasan-kilasan memorinya yang terus saja berkelebatan tiap kali ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar dengan B. Hal ini pula lah yang memaksanya terus belajar dibantu dengan beberapa cangkir kopi. Ia sendiri sadar akan pola tidak sehat ini yang perlahan-lahan membawa efek di tubuhnya.  
Sekali lagi kakinya bergetar melemas namun tetap saja ia memaksakan diri melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk universitasnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan lagi, mendadak kakinya bergetar hebat membuatnya nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menopangnya. Light berbalik, menghadapi Mikami yang tampak sedikit kesal.  
“ Kau ini sakit, jangan memaksa tubuhmu seperti ini!” seru Mikami.  
“ Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…,” balas Light cepat sembari berusaha bangkit lagi.  
“ Light… Kau kehilangan, aku tahu itu. Seharusnya kau sendiri juga menyadari itu!” ujar Mikami lagi. Sekali lagi Light mengacuhkan temannya ini. Dilangkahkan kakinya berusaha berjalan ke tempat tujuannya. Namun kedua tangan Mikami menahannya kembali. Ia pun berbalik, sedikit emosi. Akan tetapi yang nampak diwajah Mikami adalah pandangan iba yang diarahkan kepadanya.  
“ Light, sebenarnya kau ini mau pergi kemana?” Tanya Mikami cepat. Secara otomatis mulutnya membuka untuk menjawab.  
“ Ke pintu depan, B menung-.”  
“ B sudah mati! Sadarlah itu!” potong Mikami mendadak. Sukses membuat Light terdiam membeku. Tangan Mikami menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.  
“ Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan?! Kenyataan bawa dia sudah mati! Juga kenyataan bahwa kau mencintainya!” seru Mikami keras. Ditengah keadaannya yang melemas, Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.  
“ Aku tidak mencintainya…,” bisik Light pelan.  
“ Kalau begitu apa ini?!” desak Mikami sembari menyodorkan jari tangan kirinya.  
Sebuah cincin perak mahal tersemat disana. Berkilau cantik dihadapan matanya.  
Light membeku dalam kebimbangan. Ia sudah tahu, otaknya sudah menyadari bahwa B sudah meninggal. Namun mengapa ia masih tak sanggup melepaskan satu-satunya pengikat yang tersisa diantara mereka. Satu-satunya benda terakhir yang diberikan B kepadanya.  
Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya perlahan-lahan…  
Ia mencintai B. Sungguh ia mencintai B. Hal inilah yang membuat rasa sakit di dadanya terus menusuknya. Hal inilah yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu hampa.  
Tuhan, ia mencintai B.  
Mengapa ia baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang?  
Setetes air mata lain menyusul tetesan pertamanya. Ia tidak menyadari sebidang dada hangat yang menopangnya saat ia menangis.  
Ia mencintai B…

Xxx

Angin dingin menyapanya begitu ia berdiri di hadapan nisan hitam milik B. Ia pandangi nisan tersebut dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, kali ini kesedihan yang ia rasakan seakan-akan bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Mungkin karena ia akhirnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Akan tetapi yang ia benci, mengapa semuanya baru ia sadari sekarang? Disaat orang yang ia cintai telah tiada. Mungkinkan ini ganjaran bagi mereka berdua yang terlalu arogan untuk mengatakan cinta?  
Lelah…. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi semua ini. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang terus ia tolak kebutuhannya, tetapi juga jiwanya. Dibiarkannya dirinya terjatuh, terduduk di tanah pemakaman yang kotor. Ia berantakan. Ia pun menyadari itu, dan ini semua karena orang yang kini terbaring tidur selamanya di hadapannya.  
“ Hey Beyond…,” bisiknya memanggil B dengan nama yang hanya tidak pernah digunakan B lagi. Kecuali olehnya….  
“ Aku datang kemari lagi…,” ujarnya lagi. Angin dingin sekali lagi menerpa dirinya namun ia tetap saja duduk disana. Membiarkan rambutnya berkibar berantakan. Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu makam kekasihnya.  
“ Aku datang lagi…,” bisiknya lebih pelan. Ia tak pernah seputus asa ini untuk bias berbicara kepada seseorang. Tidak pernah sebegitu putus asanya hingga ia berbicara kepada benda mati. Jika saja ada yang melihatnya seperti ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.  
“ Beyond...,” ucapnya lirih. Membisikkan nama orang yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan seperti ini. Yang membuatnya merasakan sakit dan kehampaan mendalam. Sungguh ia menyesal. Mengapa hari itu ia harus kesal kepada B. Mengapa B memiih hari itu untuk mengendarai sepeda motornya sembarangan. Tapi yang paling ia sesali, mengapa disaat mereka sudah bersedia menikah, B pergi meninggalkannya....  
Ditatapnya cincin perak di jari tangannya. Cincin ini.... tali yang seharusnya akan mengikat mereka berdua selamanya. Dilepasnya cincin tersebut dari jemarinya, lalu di genggamnya erat-erat. Tidak akan pernah ia lepas. Tidak akan pernah ia lepas ikatan terakhir mereka.  
“ Beyond...,” bisiknya lagi. Pandangannya mulai kabur entah karena kelelahan atau air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis....  
Kecuali pada hari itu....  
Tetapi juga ia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang. Hanya kepada B, hanya karena B lah ia merasakan semua emosi seperti ini.  
Mendadak setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Bisikan kecil lirih dari bibrnya seakan bergema di keheningan sekitarnya.  
“... aku mencintaimu....”

Xxx

Tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah memaksanya tertidur di tempat ini. Di ranjang merah apartemen milik ia dan B. Beberapa jam kemudian, dalam keadaan setengah terjaga, ia mampu mencium aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Entah mengapa, semuanya terasa begitu familiar. Seakan semuanya kembali seperti semula.  
Dipaksakan kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat terbuka. Mendadak mata cokelatnya membelalak begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, berdiri tegap sebuah kanvas yang cukup besar. Rambut hitam berantakan, celana jins lusuh dan kaus putih tersembul dari balik kanvas.  
Jantungnya mendadak berdegup cepat sementara seluruh raganya terjaga sepenuhnya.  
“ B?!”

Xxx

To be continued on Part 2!


End file.
